Never Again
by xf
Summary: 90 years ago Edward left Bella for the second time. Now, after so many years they meet each other in their meadow. Will Bella fall in love with Edward again or will she stay faithful to her husband and coven? Chapter 7 now up.
1. Prologue

A/N: For our Duke of Edinborough Award, my friend Felicity and I have decided to take up writing as our skill. Our personal goal is to get 40 reviews and improve our creative writing skills. We would graciously appreciate any feedback you have on our work.

Thank you from

Eks and Fliss

Disclaimer: We don't own twilight

Summary: It has been 90 years since Edward left Bella for the second time. Bella was turned into a vampire and is now living with a coven of vampires. However one day they meet on the anniversary of the first time they met each other. What will happen next….?

Prologue

It had been 90 long years.

1080 months.

2,871 days.

788,923 hours.

2.84012334 x 10**9 **seconds.

Since we had first laid eyes on each other.

It hurts to remember though. The pain is like a deep and empty hole of heartache.

I loved him with all my soul. I would have done anything for him, because that's how much he meant to me.

But he hurt me.

Not once.

But twice.

He left me twice. Even after he had proposed to me and said he would never leave me again. He left. He didn't even say goodbye.

But now here I am., in our meadow. And I'm stronger.

I don't need Edward. I have a new boyfriend. Someone who wasn't afraid to turn me into what he called a "monster". And I am happy now. Although it took many years for the pain to heal, I'm over him now.

As I stood up a familiar scent breezed past. I turned to run away but it was too late.

He was standing 3 feet away from me, his mesmerizing topaz eyes widening in shock.

"Hello Edward," I whispered.

A/N: Please feedback on what we have done so far.


	2. Chapter 1 Reunion

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed our prologue. We appreciate all feedback. Hope you like the next chapter.

Eks and Fliss

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight

Last time….

_As I stood up a familiar scent breezed past. I turned to run away but it was too late._

_He was standing 3 feet away from me, his mesmerizing topaz eyes widening in shock. _

"_Hello Edward," I whispered._

Chapter 1 Reunion

"Bella?"

His alluring voice echoed through the meadow.

"Long time no see…." I replied calmly back.

"Bella….Is that really you? What happened to you? Who made you like this?"

"You left me and didn't want anything else to do with me so why are you so interested now?"

"Bella; that was a long time ago….I did what I had to do"

"What was that? Leave me heartbroken for someone else to come and pick up the pieces? What do you want from me?" raising my voice slightly I stated.

"Bella I never meant you any harm. I am truly sorry for any pain I have caused upon you. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. Please forgive me. I think we need to talk".

"It's too late for apologies now. There just words. I forgave you a long time ago when I realised you would never be a part of my life again. Grudges are a waste of time. I've spent the last 90 years moving on from you".

"Bella please just listen. I really need to speak to you"

"Well I don't want to speak with you" I said stepping backwards away from his watchful eyes. I was ready to leave.

"Isabella…" He mournfully said while stretching his arm out to grab me.

"Stay away from me. I have a new life without you, so stay out of it. I don't want you ruining this one" As soon as the words left my mouth I turned and fled.

The cool air brushed against my icy face. The trees blurred as I sped up towards the eclipse. I stopped as I reached my new black Aston Martin V8 Vantage Roadster. I gazed up at the eclipse. If I were human this moment would be so beautiful. However, because I am one of them, the night saddens me as I know this is my life now. I live in eternal darkness. A tear lightly trickled down my face.

I didn't notice him until he uttered the words "It's depressing isn't it, the end of another day in eternity? I didn't want this life for you…Do you see now why I left you?"

I didn't answer back.

"Are you crying?" he reached out to wipe away my tear, but I beat him to it.

"I told you to leave me alone. I don't need you. Stop trying to win me back!" I exclaimed as I got into my car.

"But Bella…..I don't want you back"

A/N OMG! Cliff-hanger! Review please!!!


	3. Chapter 2 Unexpected

A/N: Thank you all being so patient while waiting for us to update. We would like to dedicate this chapter to the following people:

Naruto8ramen, whats reality, silvershadowkittie, JustMeSilly, -bookluver1515-, LionessRampant1212, EdwardIsMyHeroin, Anna, Tizzie, Karl, Travis, DimpledBlonde, Taz, XOXOXOSashaXOXOXO, Nika, r0b0tic vampir, luvs2sing, JC, VintageLyre, SillyIsabella, Padfootrules3, dazzled by topaz, midnightmoons, Hopeless Sarcastic, Rochelle, J.ShellyReed, paperkut, xCuriousx and Inu13.

Thank you for all your great feedback and reviews.

**This chapter has been updated! We weren't entirely happy and there were loads of mistakes. **

Eks and Fliss

(The year is 2095)

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight

Last time….

"_I told you to leave me alone. I don't need you. Stop trying to win me back!" I exclaimed as I got into my car. _

"_But Bella…..I don't want you back" _

Chapter 2 Unexpected

"Bella?...Bella come back to the world of the living"

The familiar voice woke me up from my trance.

"Well…it's not exactly the world of the living, seeing as we are already dead. What's wrong?" Nick said as he slid down onto the sofa to sit next to me. His cool arm wrapped itself around my waist and pulled me in.

Nick Walker is my husband, and has been for 86 years. I met him a few months after Edward's second departure in 2007.

When Edward left me I was a dead corpse after he told me he was leaving. Charlie was sick of seeing me in such a state that he sent me to a University in Chicago and that's where I met him.

Nick.

My Saviour.

_Flashback _

_I was walking along the grey, narrow corridor to my next lesson. I was thinking about Edward. About all the good and…the bad memories, I didn't even notice that I was bumping into the other students. I was so absorbed in my own train of thought. Why had he left me? Where was he? Would he come back? If he did, would I welcome him back into my life with open arms? _

_Thud! _

_I had walked into someone again. How surprising! My books and papers were scattered everywhere. I bent down and started to clear up the mess I had made. _

_"I must apologise, that was my fault. Let me help you clear this up?" the voice from the person I had bumped into spoke. _

_"No…it was really all my fault. You don't need to help, its fine. Thanks though, and sorry for walking into you" I replied lowering my head in embarrassment. _

_"I insist" His voice sounded so….Tasty. The words seemed to roll of his tongue so smoothly. _

_He crouched down beside me and helped collect the rest of my books. _

_"By the way, I'm Nick" he said and stuck out a pale muscular hand in my direction. _

_I wouldn't normally reply, after Edward left me I hardly spoke to anyone and I had made no friends here. _

_"I'm..B... Bella" I stuttered. I lifted my gaze off the floor to see a gorgeous god like creature staring in my direction. _

_He had a tall, lean figure but had perfectly defined strong muscles. His skin was so fair, he looked like a model. _

_But I knew what he was. Even though he had these deep emerald eyes, that looked so mysterious, I was sure he was one. _

_"You're a vampire," I whispered so quietly, only those with special hearing could hear me. _

_I saw his ears twitch slightly. His eyes widen in shock, and then…then a huge grin appeared on his beautifully sculptured face. _

_"Looks like we have much to learn about each other Bella" _

_He reached out for my hand. His touch was icy but comforting, as it reminded me of when Edward used stroke the back of my hand with his fingers. _

_He pulled me back to my feet, his eyes never leaving mine. _

_"Yes…we do" _

_And I smiled for the first time in months. _

_End of Flashback _

After that we clicked immediately and ever since then we have been together. Nick's power is x-ray vision, that's why he has these amazingly gorgeous jade eyes. He was changed in 2005 and joined Sarah and David in 2006.

I guess should tell you more about the rest of my family. We are a unique group of vampires as we all have different coloured eyes.

Sarah and David have been together for 200 years. That's including the time when they were human. They have always been strong and are a symbol of what true love is. Sarah and David both have the same power which is to create calming and harmonious atmosphere. They both act like our guardians, but are really very caring people who have really welcomed me into their family. Sarah has light blue eyes which give off a calming effect and David has green eyes which give off a sense of peace.

"Oh…Nothing" I said snuggling closer towards him, "Just thinking about how beautiful it is today".

At the moment we are living in London, England. I love it here. The British people's accents are so strange, but yet enchanting.

"It is pretty sunny out there today" he whispered softly into my ear, "But if I may say so myself, you are even more beautiful".

"That is such a cliché" I remarked, rolling my eyes.

"But it's the truth," he whined in his smooth angelic voice that made any girl weak at the knees. "Anyway, it's in the guidebook".

"What guidebook?" I asked quizzically. I turned around to see his glorious pale face staring right at me. His unique emerald eyes were glistening like precious antique jewels my mother had for special occasions. I could smell a sweet intoxicating scent drift from his perfect, gentle lips.

"The guidebook for _What to Say to Your Loved One_,"

"Awww….that's so sweet,"

"Well…I know something which would be even more sweeter" the tone in his voice was definitely suggestive.

"Oh…well what would that be Mr. Walker?" I replied in a school girl voice while leaning forward. My lips were just inches away from his.

"This," and then he kissed me with such passion and urgency. My hand ran through his amazingly silky brown hair as the kiss got more intense. I could feel all my worries melt away as he held me in his firm, loving grip.

I had completely forgotten what had happened just a few hours ago, until X walked into my room.

"Ewww…Can't you two get a room?" X shrieked.

"Well….this is mine and Nick's bedroom. What are you doing in here?" I said as me and Nick broke apart.

I forgot to mention the rest of family.

X was changed in 2009 in London; she can't remember anything from her human life. The only memory she has is the tiny black X tattooed on the back of her hand. That's why her name is X. Somehow she found her way to Chicago, where Nick and I found her. We introduced her to Sarah and David who invited her into our family with open arms. She is quite small and is often mistaken for being around 14. This really irritates her as she is 18. Her power is invisibility; David thinks this is because when she was human she was ignored. She has soft ebony hair which goes down to her shoulders, and magenta eyes, even though she has never had human blood. X is the only one in our family who hasn't got a partner. She doesn't mind though because she prefers to be alone. That's why her power is so suited to her.

"I was bored, and wanted to see if you two wanted to play football outside with me, Felicity and Matt?"

Felicity and Matt both joined recently, but have been vampires for 386 years. Both are 19, however act like they're 12. Although that's not how they behave at night. Felicity has long wavy auburn hair and rich golden eyes. Her power is manipulation, which she has had to spend many years to control. It's easy to for her to get away with anything; we all try to stay clear of her, especially when she's out of cash. Matt's power is flying. We are all extremely jealous as we think this is great power. It's a shame he doesn't know how to fly, he's always banging into the walls. He has chocolate coloured hair and lime green eyes.

"Sure...We'll meet you downstairs in 5."

"Okay. Don't be too long" She said as she walked out.

"Let's just stay here. We never spend time together anymore." Nick murmured into my neck.

"I know. But let's spend some time with the family. School starts tomorrow, and…."I whispered

"And...?" Nick asked.

"I've got a surprise for you!" I squealed with delight.

Before Nick could reply, we were crudely interrupted… again.

"Bella, it seems you have some visitors at the door." David said.

I thought this is odd as I never really get visitors.

I ran to the window which overlooked the front garden and there stood the Cullen's and a new member of the family.

A/N: We hope you like this chapter. Chapter 4 will be up in a few days. Sorry we haven't updated recently . We promise Chapter 4 will be up in a few days.


	4. Chapter 3 It's Been Too Long

A/N: Okay…we know that many of have been very patient and we would like to say how truly sorry we are for not updating for over 2 months (or more we're not sure). We would have updated sooner but we have had so much coursework to do and Eks kitchen ceiling fell down so she has had to live in a hotel for a week and all the electricity downstairs in her house was turned off so we couldn't use the computer for two weeks, or go on her Xbox. And one weekend was our practice Duke of Edinburgh expedition, (we had to walk 24 km in total, but we got lost and were walking around in circles for hours so we have walked over 50. This was in the rain with 65ltr rucksacks on our backs)

Sorry again, we'll try to update as soon as we can again. 

We would love to dedicate this chapter to:

VintageLyre, midnightmoons, J.ShellyReed, Twighlightgurl41, XxVampiressxX, kitti-of-death, paperkut, Inu13, blankmind3, JustMeSilly, Edward-love4Me, Dazzled by toppaz, .xCuriousx., JAZMINE, silverchakrawolf, -bookluver1515-, EdwardIsMyHeroin, amara, LionessRampant1212, XOXOXOSashaXOXOXO, BrooklynNightlilsimon422, Carinacaribonifaz, rosehale, valb, 4Edward's-Eyes-Only, Lady L'Arc, and Kirki -vickypollard91.

Happy belated Birthday to Fliss!

Thank you all for your great feedback and reviews.

Eks and Fliss

**Chapter 2 Unexpected has been updated and changed because we weren't entirely happy and there were so many mistakes. Hopefully it's alright now. Remember to read it if you haven't read the updated version yet.**

Btw: This is going to be a short chapter because it's just about Bella meeting the Cullens.

Disclaimer: We don't own twilight or new moon.

Last time…

"_Bella, it seems you have some visitors at the door." David said._

_I thought this is odd as I never really get visitors. _

_I ran to the window which overlooked the front garden and there stood the Cullen's and a new member of the family._

Chapter 3 It's been too long

So, here I was.

I just couldn't believe it.

After so many years of not seeing them, it was weird that I was sitting opposite the people who I thought I would never see again. Well, of course I was bound to bump into to them at some time. Eternity is a long time, and I guess you can't hide from the past.

I just didn't expect it to be so soon.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Dr. Cullen. You and your family." David started the conversation. "We've heard so many great things about you".

"All good I hope…?" Carlisle chuckled nervously. He was sitting on the edge of his seat, refusing to look me in the eye. I guess he was ashamed of what had happened. But to me that was all in the past. I moved on and found happiness again. Something I thought would never happen ever again. "And please…call me Carlisle, Mr. Walker."

"Then you must call me David" He smiled warmly, which made Carlisle loosen up a little. "And yes. Bella has told us all about you. Some good and…some bad."

"Uh…yes. Actually….That's one reasons family and I are here." Carlisle kept stuttering.

"Spit it out then…Some of us have things to do" Felicity muttered under her breath.

"Felicity, there was no need to say that." Sarah said sternly.

"Sorry. Please continue." Her voice was so sweet and alluring, I knew she was using her power and manipulating Carlisle to speed up what he wanted to say.

"It's fine. I'm just…nervous. I'll just 'spit it out' and hope for the best."

He paused for a moment, and then continued. Now he was looking at me straight in the eye. His eyes were so old and full of sorrow. Whatever he had to say it was important.

"Bella, we just want to say how sorry we are. We shouldn't have left you like that. It was heartless of us and we know that we have said these words before and if you don't forgive us that's fine, we understand,"

Now, I guessed, was my time to speak.

"Carlisle…Cullens…I…I forgave you a long time ago."

All of them were in utter shock when I said this. I'm not sure if it was what I had said or if was the sound of my voice. I think it was a mixture of both. My voice seemed to have that effect on people. It sounded so soft and light, people often commented on it saying how it was like I was singing.

"I forgave you so I could move on with my life, which I did, and now…" As I said this I looked at Nick and put my arm around his waist. "Now…I have found someone I want to spend the rest of eternity with. And well, this may sound odd but I just want to thank you all, because if you hadn't of left me again then I wouldn't have met Nick and I wouldn't be the happiest… vampire in the world".

All the Cullens were stunned by everything I had said. They probably were expecting me to declare war upon them and attempt to kill them. But, I knew better than that. Revenge is pointless. You don't gain anything, except more pain and anger.

Before I could blink Alice had jumped onto my lap and was hugging me so tightly I was glad I wasn't human anymore.

"Oh Bella, I've missed you so much. We have so much catching up to do and you know what that means?" Alice said.

"Let me guess? Begins with 'S' right?"

"Yep! Shopping!" I swear I thought Alice was going to explode with excitement.

After a while we started to talk about what happened after I left and all the places we have been to. I told them while they listened intently. I felt like I was a children's author and they were little children, eager to hear more.

While I was filling them in on the past 90 years, I couldn't help but occasionally look over at Edward. Some how, even after all the pain he had put me through; he still managed to dazzle me.

David then introduced them to the rest of the family. Explaining our powers and how I had changed their eating habits. This seemed to please Carlisle extremely.

"Well done Bella. It means a lot to me that even though we left you, you still decided to follow our way of life" Carlisle smiled widely.

"It was nothing. I just didn't want to play God and end some poor human's life for no reason"

There was a moment of silence. A very long moment.

But of course, being the loud, bubbly vampire that she is, Alice broke the peace.

"Bella! You haven't told us your power yet!" Alice exclaimed.

"Oh that…Yeah…" I mumbled.

I hated it when we brought up my power. I hate my power. At first it was amazing and I had so much fun using it. But then I started to lose control of it and…And then I accidentally killed a vampire. Not just any vampire. I killed Jane.

After that Aro was on my back for at least 10 years, and the only reason it stopped then was because I erased Aro's memory.

It was during this time I realised that Edward was right. When you become a vampire you become a monster.

"My power is that I can have the same power as another vampire."

"What do you mean exactly?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"…If I touch vampire's skin I some how magically obtain the same power as them. They still keep their power though, but they can't use it against me. I'm sorry if it doesn't make any sense, but it's the best way I can explain it"

Sensing my discomfort on the subject, Nick changed the subject.

"So, Bella obviously told us about you seven, but who's the mysterious other?"

I had completely forgotten about the guest the Cullens had brought with them. As I looked over, I began to sense that something was not right about her. She was keeping a secret.

"Ah, yes. Excuse me for being so rude, this is Elizabeth. She's just joined us"

As Carlisle said this, I started to analyse her. She was pretty. Extremely pretty. She had the trade mark topaz eyes, long blonde hair like Rosalie's, tiny like Alice, friendly like Jasper but had the body of an athlete. She was the Cullens combined.

"Carlisle, you forgot something" She spoke so tenderly I was dazzled.

"Oh, what was that?" He said confused.

"I'm going to be Mrs Edward Cullen" She smiled brightly.

That was the moment the hole in the heart began to open again.

A/N Here's the deal, the faster you brilliant people review this chapter, the faster we'll type the next one xD.


	5. Chapter 4 You Know The Real Me

A/N: Hey, Thank you for all your reviews and comments. We know that loads of you are very upset that Edward has a fiancée, but we hope that you'll keep reading and reviewing to find out what happens.

This chapter is dedicated to these lovely people (_**Especially**_ for the person at the end of this list)

silverchakrawolf, StupidShinyTwilightOwner, SillyIsabella, emmetts rosalie, issel, XOedwardluvr1918OX, passion244, blackjack17, Sanova, Brooklyn Night, greentree211, Clever Authoress Name, Tizzie, .xCuriousx., Inu13, XOXOSashaXOXO, idle.nights, HawkPunk7 (who we based Nick on…), Diger, AmyGirl23, 1stepbehind29, Juliet ( our friend who is mad and wants us to say 'Gaara rules!' and that today 'Gaara is going to take a turn for the worse so everybody should tell him to get well soon w '), sunybee (x2), bailey, another Nick, Zoe E, Rich Asquith, Naoki-onee, simplyme88 and especially _**Aaron**_ for his _**really**_ _**nice**_ review (_**Note the sarcasm**_).

Thank you again you guys. We love you so much for all your really kind reviews. Your reviews motivate us to write more. It's just a shame that one person had to ruin it with their nasty foul language. There really was no need to say stuff like that, you could have just said you didn't like it and you think we are rubbish writers.

Anyway, here's the next chapter. Please Review. It puts a smile on our faces

Eks and Fliss

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight or New Moon.

Last time…

"_Carlisle, you forgot something" She spoke so tenderly I was dazzled._

"_Oh, what was that?" He said confused._

"_I'm going to be Mrs Edward Cullen" She smiled brightly._

_That was the moment the hole in the heart began to open again._

Chapter 4 You Know The Real Me

"Hey," The voice had come from behind me.

I could tell by the sweet fragrance that had filled the air that it was him.

I chose not to reply and remained where I was, on my bench. Motionless.

He then, as gracefully as an angel could and sat down beside me, his eyes staring right into me.

"Do you mind?" I said saying it with as little emotion as possible. I refused to even look at him, because I knew that if I did the pain would return.

"What?" he replied. Why was he being so difficult? Every moment I spent around him, the harder I found it to control my emotions.

"You know what you're doing. Could you just leave me please? I came here to get away and think" The tone of my voice was slightly raised.

"To think about what?"

I sighed. He was being such an idiot. Why couldn't he see he was making this so much more harder for me? "I'm surprised you can't hear my thoughts…"

"Yeah…Me too actually. I guess it's because I couldn't hear your thoughts when I was a human. If I couldn't hear them then, I shouldn't be able to now…now that you are a vampire,"

Then came the awkward silence.

I was about to leave when, he whispered "Bella…Are you ok?"

I turned my head slowly, something which I later cursed myself for doing, because as soon as I gazed up to into those beautiful, shimmering, topaz eyes I fell in love with all those years ago, I knew he was just as dazzling as before.

I'm so glad that when I turned into a vampire I couldn't blush anymore.

"I'm fine" I said smiling sweetly. I did this so I could charm Edward back. I knew my little plan had worked because I heard him take a quick, sharp intake of air. I giggled which caused him to give me curious glare.

"Did I miss something funny?" He asked.

"No, I was just thinking about something. Don't worry." I said shaking my head. "Look, is there something you want Edward?"

"I just wanted to ask you a question."

He was nervous and shifted his position and accidentally touched my hand causing me to jump. Thank God I was wearing gloves; otherwise I would be in possession of another great power. I can't help but remember how it felt when he touched my hand; it was just like when I was human. I felt safe. I felt like I had found home.

And then it was over. He swiftly removed his hand and whispered a soft "Sorry".

"It's fine. What did you want to ask me?" I urged him. I didn't want to spend any longer than necessary with him.

"Bella, I know what I did…when you were human was inexcusable. And I want to say personally, how sorry I am." He had such sorrow in his voice. If he could cry, I knew he would be crying.

"Like I said inside, it's all in the past"

"I know. But I just wanted to say that, even though I've hurt you, and from what you said earlier, put you in a 'depressive state' if…If we could put that all behind us and maybe…maybe we could be friends?"

A look of surprise appeared on my face but that's not the only thing that gave away how shocked I was by his ways. My eyes were changing colour. He had broken through my barrier, the one I had spent so many years on building up to control my emotions so something like this never happened. However, it seems that a few minutes with him could destroy everything I have worked on. This had left a very stunned Edward.

"What?...What is…What's happening to your eyes?" It took him a whole minute to spit that out.

Not wanting to go into a long conversation about it, I replied back saying, "It's one of my powers. My eye colour changes to the mood I am in. I can normally keep it under control so it's a brown colour but…you have obviously done something, so now… they are whatever colour they are"

"They're yellow" His voice was so soft and melodic. The word 'yellow' has never sounded so sexy. Oh, why did he have to be so tempting?

Wait! Why am I thinking this? I'm with Nick. My knight in shining armour. My husband. My love, who is the only one who holds the key to heart. Right? Yeah…I love Nick. I'm only thinking these things because of my past emotions towards Edward. It will pass in time with any luck. Unfortunately, luck isn't exactly my best friend.

"Yeah… I guess that's the colour for shock. Anyway, going back to what you said…"

"I know a thousand reasons why you should say no. If I were you I would say no. But I know a few to why…hopefully you should say yes" He interrupted.

I nodded as a sign for him to continue and that he had my full attention.

"Okay. Number 1, we'll be going to the same school for a while and we might be in the same classes and we might get put together as partners to work on some project. Number 2, because we are vampires and we are immortal, we live for eternity and we are bound to meet each other a few more times. Number 3, we need to be civilised for both our 'parents' and 'families' sake. Number 4, we both have the same eating habits."

I couldn't help but laugh a little when he said that. Some of his reasons were so ridiculous.

As he continued with his last point, he began to lean in closer and for some reason I began to lean in as well, so that our faces were just inches apart. His eyes staring intently into mine. "And Number 5, the most important".

"Which is?"

"…When you were human and me and you were…a couple. We grew close. The best times of my vampire life have been with you. Remember the Prom? When we went to our meadow for the first time? That Italian restaurant? When we watched Romeo and Juliet? When I use to watch you sleep and sing you your lullaby?" Wow. Some of the stuff he was saying was…deep. I noticed he said 'our' meadow. What did he mean by that?

"You got to know the real me and I got to know the real you. We weren't just boyfriend and girlfriend. We went beyond that. We were best friends and…And for me you still are. You were the only one who made me truly happy for the first time in over eighty years. And you are the only one who knows the real Edward Cullen."

That last sentence was when I felt a blood red tear trickle down my face. I turned my head away, hoping he hadn't notice. Unfortunately, I was too late. He had. Unsure if he was making the right decision, Edward slowly wiped it away. "Another power?" he asked.

"Yeah" I lifted my head.

I started to think about what he had just said. Everything he had mentioned had made perfect sense. But was I ready to be this close with him again? I was already feeling all the love I had for him when I was human returning. Maybe it isn't such a great idea to be friends with him after everything that's happened between us.

"Everything you've said Edward…You're right we've spent some wonderful moments together. We knew each other inside out, but…"

As soon as I mentioned the word 'but' his face dropped in sadness.

"But…Just to warn you. I've changed. I'm not the same Bella, so…" looking into his eyes they were full of delight.

"So, you'll give me another chance" he finished my sentence for me.

"Why not?"

I could not have predicted the next thing that was going to happen in a million years.

Edward had closed the space between us and…

(O What happens? Cliff-hanger! No…we won't be mean)

…had wrapped his muscular, well toned arms around me. My head was in the crook of his neck, where it felt like it belonged. My body was tightly pressed against his and it was like we were two jigsaw pieces and when we put together we fit perfectly.I couldn't help but breathe in his heavenly scent. And that's when I felt my eyes change colour. Again.

If it weren't for the fact I knew he was a vampire, I would have bitten him. I could feel the burning sensation at the back of my throat. He smelt irresistible, like nothing I've smelt before.

He released me slowly and then jumped back when he saw my eyes.

Embarrassed, I looked away and mumbled a "Sorry".

"You're eyes are a terrifying white. What happened?"

"It seems that I am attracted to your scent. It was driving me mad being so close to you like that. I've never had this happen to me before. So…yeah I guess you're my singer?"

He laughed. It sounded like beautiful melody. "Just like you are mine. What a funny coincidence?"

"Yes, it is isn't it" I agreed with him.

We were leaning in again. Closer and closer. His lips so near to touching mine.

"Bella, I…"

"Hey! X told me I would find you two here"

The moment had been ruined. Who knows what might have happened? Did I want something to have happened?

I'd have to thanks X later…

I then glared at the person who had so rudely interrupted us. She was now sitting on Edward's lap, pulling his arms, forcefully might I add, around her waist.

"So? Are you friends now?"

A/N: Please review. It's really nice to read what you have to say about the story. You can even tell us how to improve and your suggestions on what we should do next (Although we have a rough idea of whats going to happen). We'll update as soon as possible.

P.S. We got a warning from a reviewer who said we should remove the song, which we have done now. Thank you for the warning. It's such a shame we can't put it up. Oh well..nevermind. If you would like to know the lyrics you can type the song name into google or whatever.

_Song to this chapter by Maroon 5- Until You're Over Me_


	6. Chapter 5 Elizabeth's His Type Now

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Once again thank you to everyone who has reviewed. The feedback you give us is really helpful and encouraging.

So here are the stats for the story at the moment…

121 reviews 5919 hits 1 c2 40 favs and 76 alerts

We have definitely exceeded the 40 reviews we thought we would get. Thank you to everyone who reads this story, we're glad you like it so much and we would like to dedicate this chapter to…

Inu13, .xCuriousx., SillyIsabella, Karrmabella, kokoscokiecrazy7, Warning, blackjack17, StupidShinyTwilightOwner, xsangre, Im-jelouse-of-bella, brokenxtwilight, steffi32692, GtotheAtotheBBY, Ria, passion244, LoveCantFindMe, harica, flameblessed, -bookluver1515-, silverchakrawolf, ridiculouskopec (x2), Loving The Unlovable, tiddlywink, XOXOSashaXOXO, simplyme88, vin, Kirki Micallef, and taylor.

Thank you all sooooooooooo much and we hope you enjoy the latest chapter of Never Again. Remember to Review at the end. (Pretty please with chocolate icing and many cherries and fudge and all nice sweet things on it xD)

Eks and Fliss

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight or New Moon.

Last time…

_The moment had been ruined. Who knows what might have happened? Did I want something to have happened?_

_I'd have to thanks X later…_

_I then glared at the person who had so rudely interrupted us. She was now sitting on Edward's lap, pulling his arms, forcefully might I add, around her waist._

"_So? Are you friends now?"_

Chapter 5 Elizabeth's His Type Now

"Felicity?" she nodded as a sign that she had heard me. "How did you know that Matt was 'the one'?"

The Cullens had left a few moments ago, and I was feeling a little unsure about how I felt about Edward. Especially after what just happened outside.

"Umm…" Felicity began. A little confused as to where to begin.

"Well, you don't automatically just 'fall in love' with someone. It takes time."

I made my way to where she was sitting, and made myself comfortable in the sea of cushions which covered the sofa.

"Look at us, we have eternity, but I still don't think we will ever find out the true meaning of love." She turned to look me straight in the eyes. "I know Matt is the one because...when I'm sad I only have to look at him and he makes me smile" Felicity then looked away, as if she could day dream. "The way he says my name, you know…it sounds so beautiful. And I love knowing that with every new day, he is right there beside me". I have never seen anyone smile so brightly. You could tell Felicity loved Matt dearly, and vice versa.

"Why did you ask?"

"Huh?...Oh, I was just curious and yeah…." I replied, trying to change the conversation.

"Oh…Okay. So what do you think about love?"

"Well, pretty much everything you've said covers its. Love is indescribable. I guess, when you find it, you should never let it go".

"So true" Felicity said nodding in agreement.

X then walked into the room and sat on the armchair opposite us. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing interesting…" I answered. I began to think back to my thoughts before I spoke to Felicity. Could I confide Felicity or X?

While I was off in my own world, I could see a pale hand waving in front of me, trying to get my attention.

"What?"

"Bella, we asked you a question. How did your talk with Edward go?" X looked at me innocently.

"It was okay…Thanks for sending Elizabeth…." I muttered the last words in the most sarcastic tone I could do.

"Sorry, but to be honest she was driving me insane. She kept following me around the house, like she was super glued to me or something" exclaimed X, obviously irritated by Elizabeth. "Nick had disappeared somewhere" She continued, "And the rest of the family and the Cullens were playing some game, so I was left with Barbie".

I actually have to say I did feel quite sorry for X. I know how she likes her privacy, and having someone follow you around wasn't exactly something she enjoyed.

"There's no need to call her 'Barbie'. She's actually quite nice". I rolled my eyes at Felicity's comment.

"You have got to be joking…"mumbled X, even though me and Felicity could hear her perfectly.

"No, I'm no-.." I interrupted her before they started to argue. "Why don't we just leave it now?"

After a few moments, I began to speak again.

"You know…" I paused for a second, trying to find the perfect way to say this. "I just don't understand what Edward sees in her?"

As soon as the words left my mouth both X and Felicity's expressions were exactly the same. Both were looking at me shocked beyond belief.

I knew I shouldn't have said anything.

"Why did you say that?" Both asked simultaneously.

There was no way out of this; I might as well tell them the truth.

Well… part of the truth

"What I mean is that she's nothing like me…" I said. While I said this I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. I turned around to find that there was….Nothing.

"Why would she be like you?"

I turned to look at Felicity and replied simply "I thought _I_ was his type".

"Were. Elizabeth's his type now" X replied bluntly.

"Yeah, I figured" I then left the room, having had enough from both Felicity and X.

I thought they might be able to help me with some part of my problem. I guess not.

I walked into my bedroom which I shared with Nick, hoping that Nick might be here.

Instead of finding my Husband's welcoming embrace, standing in the centre of the room was a tall, dark mysterious figure.

"What do you want Edward?" Just saying his name made me shiver.

He looked up slowly. Something glinted, I realised what he was holding. In his hands was the only thing that had kept me going before. I guess I'd forgotten to dispose of it when I moved in…

A/N: So that's it. Next update will be soon because our holidays are starting soon. Remember to review


	7. Chapter 6 Here In Your Arms

A/N: I guess you weren't expecting an update this soon from us . So, as per usual we're going to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed. And to those of you who have added this to your alert list or whatever please review because it really does motivate us to write more.

This chapter is dedicated especially to-

StupidShinyEdwardOwner, xox.M.i.d.n.i.g.h.t.xox, Mashi twilight, rosalyn, xoambahmariexo, blackjack17, iheartemmett227, ChildO'God, flameblessed, LoveCantFindMe, Linh-Chi.star, ridiculouskopec, simplyme88, passion244, and itsELECTRIC.

I (Eks) would like to dedicate this chapter to one of my pen pals, Bridget, who said she would come and read this. Hopefully she has .

I (Fliss) would like to dedicate this to Ekta. (Lol this will change)

Remember to review because we will review so much faster if you do. You know you love this story so just review.

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight or New Moon.

Last time…

"_Were. Elizabeth's his type now" X replied bluntly._

"_Yeah, I figured" I then left the room, having had enough from both Felicity and X._

_I thought they might be able to help me with some part of my problem. I guess not._

_I walked into my bedroom which I shared with Nick, hoping that Nick might be here._

_Instead of finding my Husband's welcoming embrace, standing in the centre of the room was a tall, dark mysterious figure._

"_What do you want Edward?" Just saying his name made me shiver._

_He looked up slowly. Something glinted, I realised what he was holding. In his hands was the only thing that had kept me going before. I guess I'd forgotten to dispose of it when I moved in…_

Chapter 6 Here In Your Arms

"Umm…I just came back to say…" he said stuttering, obviously trying hard to think of a plausible excuse. "To say that we'll see you at school tomorrow and I…" He drifted off again, still clutching my most prized possession in his hand.

I am so glad I can't blush, because if I could I would be as bright as one of those comic relief red noses.

"And you thought you would come in this way because?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah…I knocked at the front door first, but no one answered, then I walked around the house and I saw that this window was open so I thought it would be okay to come in this way. So I climbed in and was about to come down to see if anyone was around when I saw this poking out underneath the bed" he glanced down at what he was holding in his hand and continued " I picked it up and then you came in".

My mouth was now in the shape of a perfect 'O'. I was completely beyond embarrassed. I mean, just hours ago, Edward and I were becoming friends again, but now that's probably all ruined.

Before I could escape to leave the room, Edward had placed his cold hand on my shoulder. His soft touch sent something in my body alight. It was just like all those years ago, when I was human.

"Bella?" His voice echoed.

I lifted to look into those hypnotic, golden eyes shimmering down at me. They looked so warm and inviting, I had forgotten why he was even here or what he held in his hand.

I suddenly realised what was happening and quickly lost eye contact while stepping back away from him.

The room was left with a deadly silence. Neither one of knowing what to say to the other.

"Bella, I..." But before he could utter another word I interrupted him by saying, "Look Edward, I can explain".

I looked up into those wonderful, stunning eyes that were full of curiosity and…happiness? Well it didn't matter anyway I was too enchanted by them. Oh, why did they have to be so damn beautiful?

"That picture was taken when we were together. I kept it because it's the only thing I have been able to keep from my human life. And it reminds me of all the good memories we shared".

I was so uncomfortable with this whole setting, topic and my stupid emotions weren't helping me either. I thought maybe life as a vampire might be simpler then when I was alive. I was wrong.

Not sure about what to say I next I whispered, not daring to look in to those eyes "I'll throw it away if it makes you-".

I then felt his cool finger touch my bottom lip, silencing me from saying anything else.

"There's no need to" He smiled that dazzling smile that would have sent my heart beating to 200 beats per minute. "This represents our happy memories. Some might say it is a little awkward if you found out that your ex still had a picture of you but…you can clearly see how happy we were".

He handed me back the photograph. I looked at it, for what was probably the bizzillioneth time. There staring right back at me were two young teenagers, wrapped up in each others arms. Blissfully happy. Staring right into each others eyes, unaware of camera or their surroundings. Just each other.

It was Love.

"Yeah," I smiled back at him.

Once again we were lost in each other. That wasn't for long though.

"Ahem!" I heard someone cough behind me.

I quickly jumped back from where I was standing, which was nearly up against his well-toned body. I could tell it probably looked like we were about to kiss or something like that.

"Hello Edward. What are you doing back so soon? And…Here in _our _bedroom?" Nick asked with as much venom he could muster in each syllable he said.

He then walked over to me and wrapped his big strong arms around my waist. Something which he hoped would intimidate Edward and show him that I was his.

"Bella will inform you. I have to leave now. See you tomorrow"

He then left using the front door, not our bedroom window.

Before I could speak, Nick had spun me around and was holding both of my arms in an iron vice grip.

The look in his eyes was truly terrifying.

"What was that?" He growled.

I brought both of my hands to hold Nick's perfectly sculptured face, an attempt to try to calm him down. As I looked into those enchanting eyes of his I said, "Edward came to say he'll meet us at school tomorrow. He came through our bedroom because no one answered the front door and our bedroom window was the only one open."

Nick tried to speak, but I continued.

"He then found that picture. You know? The one of me and him." Nick nodded as a sign that he knew what I was talking about.

"I thought it made him uncomfortable, so I said I'd throw it away and then he said it was fine and that I didn't need to and that was that."

For a vampire, that still took an awfully long time.

Nick seemed pleased with my reply, as all traces of fear and anger were now replaced with relief. I smirked at this and spoke softly into his ear. "Someone didn't get jealous did they?"

Before I knew it, Nick was hugging me so tightly I thought for a second that I wouldn't need to visit the Volturi if I wanted to die.

"Nick stop! Stop!" I gasped for unnecessary air.

We were now laying on our king sized bed, looking into each others eyes.

"I'm sorry I got a bit angry back then. I…I just over reacted. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" His puppy dog eyes look so sad. I couldn't say no.

I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and said "Of course I do. I love you."

And that's where we stayed the whole night. In his arms.

It was there, when I realised that these feelings and mixed emotions were nothing.

The only place I wanted to be was here in Nick's arms.

A/N: Next update won't be up for a while and this chapter probably will be altered because Felicity hasn't had a chance to edit and add stuff.

Please Review.

_Song by Hellogoodbye Here In Your Arms _


	8. Chapter 7 Just Another Day of Forever

A/N: Okay, sorry for the long wait but here it is and we hope you enjoy it . It's not brilliant but it's something.

Dedicated to…..

LoveCantFindMe, Meagan, bookworm2butterfly, oceaneyes85253, shattered-picture-frame, angelpinkgal, Lured by the scent, Rachel9493, ns, simplyme88, passion244, itsELECTRIC, blackjack17, kelseylulu, catgirll2, Alex (my other pen pal ) and Maisie (Felicity's Kitten).

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight or New Moon.

Last time…

_It was there, when I realised that these feelings and mixed emotions were nothing._

_The only place I wanted to be was here in Nick's arms._

Chapter 7 Just Another Day of Forever

As soon as everyone was in the car, we were out of the school car park in 5 seconds flat on our way home.

"Well, _that _was _fun_ "X said sarcastically.

"What did you expect? Did you think it was going to be fun?" Felicity replied to X's comment.

"Of course not, I just don't see the point of going to school,_ again._ I'd rather stay with that clan in Russia. You know the one with those two Barbie doll twins."

"Next time you can then. Happy now?" I snapped at X, after a very long day I was not in the mood for one of X and Felicity's arguments.

Silence had taken over the car.

Unfortunately, that didn't last very long.

"I thought today was pretty cool. With the Cullens there I think it's going to loads of fun."

"Exactly," I said "Thank you Matt for saying something positive."

My mind then drifted off to think about today's events.

Earlier that day

We arrived at our new school with 10 minutes to spare. I had not even stepped out the car yet, when I was pulled into an iron vice embrace. It was hard to tell if this was supposed to be comforting or deadly.

"Hey Alice!" I said trying to sound enthusiastic "Nice to see you too"

"Of course it's nice to see me! Who wouldn't like to see me?"

I rolled my eyes at her comment; I then looked around to see everyone else in the Cullen clan had come over, including Elizabeth.

We greeted each other and after a few minutes any awkwardness between me and the Cullens had completely disappeared. It was like last few decades had never even happened.

"Wow Bella! Your Fashion sense has improved dramatically," Rosalie commented.

I was stunned by Rosalie's sudden compliment.

"Yeah Bella, I just LOVE your top. I can't wait till we going shopping now. How's tomorrow evening sound?" Alice said excitedly.

I felt cold, strong familiar arms wrap themselves around me. I looked up to see Nick resting his head on my shoulder.

"Sorry Alice, but it is my duty as Bella's husband to save her from evil. Shopping falls underneath that category" I grinned as Nick said this. I love it when he gets all protective. It makes me feel like I'm still human.

Alice made a pouty face at glared at the both of us. She was about to say something when Nick beat her to it.

"No" now Nick was the one glaring, "Bella and I are going to spend some quality time together".

I turned around to face him and give him a tender kiss. "That's so sweet. I love you". At that I heard a small "hmph" coming from Alice's direction….although it could have been from Edward…

I turned to see that he was whispering gently in Elizabeth's ear. His sweet soft lips that had once touched mine were now touching another woman. Something in that picture made my dead heart…hurt a little…but why would it hurt?

It was probably nothing. Me and Edward had both found our other half. There is no me and Edward. I am not his and he's not mine.

While I was thinking about this the school bell rang, signalling that it was the beginning of another school year.

By the time lunch had come by, I was mentally 'exhausted'. I didn't have any lessons with Nick or my other siblings. However, I did have a few lessons with Edward and the rest with Alice. I guess it would be nice to catch up on everything that's happened. I missed them all so much. And things between and Edward were fine. Absolutely fine.

I entered the lunch room and paid for an apple and a bottle of water, just to keep up appearances and sat down at a table relatively secluded from the prying hormonal teenagers. I began to think about the first few lessons I had had and how _fun_ they had been. Edward joined me first and we both discussed the lessons we had just had. His thoughts had been similar to mine.

His problem had been with this teenage girl in his class called Sarah, who, in Edward's own words "Is exactly like Jessica. They must be related, it's like déjà vu". I laughed along with him and by that time the Cullens and the Walkers had joined us.

"So…" Alice began, "Would you all like to come over today? We've seen your place, so it's only fair if you come and see our home".

"Sorry Alice, but we have to go hunting. Maybe tomorrow?"

Alice's happy face disappeared at what Matt said. I couldn't bear seeing Alice so sad I said, "I don't need to go hunting. I should be okay till the weekend. Me and you can spend some quality time together and catch up on the last few decades".

"Really?"

I nodded to Alice's question and was amazed at how Alice's emotions had changed so quickly. From borderline depressed to insanely happy. How does Jasper handle it?I felt sympathy towards Jasper which caused him to look up at me and give me a brief smile, then carry on his conversation with Emmett.

While looking at Emmett, I noticed how serious he looked. I had never seen Emmett like this and was about to ask him if he was okay when Nick tapped my shoulder.

"Hey. You okay?" He gazed down at me.

"Perfect" I smiled back at him.

I really did love Nick. He reminded me of Jacob…in a way. He knew how to make me forget everything in the world and just live for the moment.

"Are you sure you want to go? You don't have to. We can all go together tomorrow."

"I'm sure. It'll be nice to spend some time with them and be in the company of other vampires. I'm beginning to get a little bored of you six," I teased.

"I can go with you," he paused, "If you want me to of course".

I could tell by his eye colour that he needed to hunt. "I'll be fine. Go and hunt. Nothings going to happen. It's not like I'm gonna die, right?"

Nick didn't seem too convinced and I was about to use Felicity's manipulation power when Edward interrupted me from opposite us.

"She'll be fine. I promise. All Alice wants to do is give her makeover. Expect her back at sunrise."

I smiled briefly at Edward, thanking him for his help and turned back to look at Nick. Just then, the bell rang and I had to go to my next lesson.

I stood up and said my goodbyes to the rest of the table and gave Nick a reassuring kiss that he had nothing at all to worry about.

The fifth lesson flew by and I was soon greeted by Edward in Biology.

"Hey" I said as I sat down next to him.

"Hi. How was your last lesson?"

"The same as every other English lesson I've had. Yours?"

"Skipped it"

I pretended to gasp and tried to look shocked at his behaviour.

"On the first day of school?" I asked.

"Yes Miss. Sorry Miss. Won't do it again Miss." He replied in the perfect imitation of some of the boys in this school. I giggled at his reply.

"Not a great start to the new school year".

"Definitely".

"So…Why'd you do it?"

"Elizabeth. She wanted to talk about the wedding."

"Oh…" For some reason I was suddenly very sad by this, "And this was more important than…"

"P.e," Edward finished of my sentence.

"When is the wedding?" I asked as casually.

"Umm…December time. Elizabeth wants a winter wedding."

"Aw. That's sweet," I said, even though I really didn't mean it.

"So, how did you meet Elizabeth?" I was genuinely curious about how Edward had met Elizabeth and decided now was as good as anytime to ask. I wanted to know how Elizabeth had 'stolen' Edward's heart. You know the one I thought I owned.

Wait…What am I thinking? Me and Edward aren't like that anymore. I have Nick. I am happy with Nick. I love Nick.

Edward, oblivious to my state of mind began with the 'love story'.

"It was 10 years ago, roughly. Elizabeth was visiting us and I guess it was love at first sight. She joined the Cullen clan and changed her diet. And it's just grown from that. It's nothing spectacular or romantic, but…I've found her and I'm happy".

As he said all this, I noticed that he really was happy, with Elizabeth. Very happy, but there was something else there in his eyes; I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"I'm happy for you. I'm glad you've found someone you love after all these years. Just make sure you don't let her go."

"I won't," He whispered so softly, I wasn't sure if he even said that. Our eyes locked together, both of us leaning closer and closer to each other. Our lips so close, I could feel his cold breath drawing me in. And for some reason, I was certain he didn't mean Elizabeth.

No, he must have meant Elizabeth. I'm just over analysing or…something. Why do I care anyway?

I leaned back suddenly and focused my attention on the teacher. After that, neither of us spoke about what could have happened, again.

And that was my first day. Not awful, but not fantastic either. But what can I expect? It was just another day of forever.

"Bella?" I looked out of my window to see my husband standing outside my car. Everyone else was preparing themselves for the hunting trip.

"Thinking about something?" Nick asked in a worried tone as I stepped out of the car.

"It's nothing".

Nick eyed me suspiciously, but didn't push me any further on the matter. Instead he pulled me into a cold embrace.

"I better go. Alice will be waiting for me". I started making my way into the small forest, opposite out new house, in the direction of the Cullen's home.

"Are you sure you still want to go?" He called out.

"Yes. Why are you so worried? Don't be okay?" I said walking backwards so I could see him "I'm just going over to my friend's house. What's the worst that could happen?" I blew him a kiss goodbye and started running deep into the dark, green, forest.

"I could lose you" echoed through the woods, but it was too late for me run back. I was too far gone.

Song – Nothing in My Way by Keane.

A/N: Sorry again for the long update. We know it's really rubbish, but it's something so don't complain.

Reviews are welcome.


End file.
